Betrayal
by Hoshirabu
Summary: Michiru's Point of view on the events during the battle with Galaxia.


Title: Betrayal

by 星らぶ

Summary: Michiru's Point of view on the events during the battle with Galaxia.

**A/N: **I don't own anything

* * *

The sky is dark; the negative energy is cracking through the horizon, as chills run down my whole being. Chills that only calm down when I feel her arm embracing me. We silently decided to take the battle in our hands, for the sake of this world and our beloved princess.

I asked her if it's okay not to say goodbye to her. I know how much she loves her, and I'm not jealous of that love, I know that the love she has for our princess might even be stronger than the love I share with her but still I do not envy that love, because I feel the same.

She assures me that no matter what will happen, even if we won't see her again, it will be okay because she will be beside me. She means that, I can see it in her eyes; I can feel it in my heart. I love her, and she loves me, and I'm ready to face the strongest enemy as long as I am with her, as long as I can hold her hand when our bodies will fade in the darkens that is death…

I shouldn't think like that, we might have a chance after all. We hold onto each other as we descend the steps of the temple. I feel so at ease when I'm in her arms, when my head lays softly on her strong shoulder.

It's not long after, that we find ourselves in front of Galaxia. Attack after attack fails. Are we doomed? Are we going to die like powerless puppets? She attempts an attack with her Space Sword, but Galaxia simply breaks it into pieces. Such a powerful artifact and still, no use at all.

I feel her fear, she keeps her cool and blames the sword, but I know better…

She is scared, scared that we will be defeated as easily as if we were rugged dolls. So I play along with her joke; I know it calms her when I do not show fear.

Galaxia is ready to throw her final blow to us, is this the end? As the sphere of energy approaches I am ready to jump in front of her and take the blow for both of us, but then…

"Silent Wall!"

Hotaru! She protected us, but was it even worth trying? Now that she is here, she will probably end up dead as well.

My train of thoughts is interrupted when I hear Haruka asking Galaxia, what other option she offers…

This look in her eyes is familiar to me. I'm not surprised she thinks that way, but it hurts me that she will be the one hurting the most in the end, because I know her all too well. She is the one person who will put the blame on herself. As she decides to make the pact with Galaxia, I follow her. I would never leave her alone to this.

We stand up and walk over to the powerful woman; in one blow she extracts our star seeds, and places the golden bracelets around our wrists. The momentarily loss of contact with my love scared me but as long as the bracelets were in place I could feel her again.

Our first job under Galaxia's order is to take the lives of the two people we hold most dear, the people who we created our little strange family with.

Haruka has put on her façade, only I can see behind it, as she throws a punch to the girl we call our daughter, the pain she feels is hundred times stronger. I lock my eyes with Pluto and she sees what we are up to, this is why they simply closed their eyes and just took the blow that extracted their star seeds.

I don't know how long I can keep my own façade, I tell my self that this is the mission and I must, but it tears my heart apart as I feel Haruka's emotions breaking like a shrill scream into my mind and soul. We walk back to our new master; carrying the life sources of the two people we called family. And as we watch them fade away, our princess and the starlights are brought into the throne room. It is not long after Haruka launches her World Shaking attack on them. She holds back the majority of her power, knowing that if she will release more it will be fatal.

They fell unconscious and we hid in the shadows. It is there I see a single tear escaping her eyes as her whole body trembles while she is trying to cease the sobs that want to break through her lithe form.

I whisper her name, as my own eyes water. My gloved hand reaches up her cheek and I wipe the tear away. Without realizing when it started, my lips are kissing hers in a silent assurance that I'm here for her. We break apart when we hear a sound, they are waking up. She wipes a last remaining tear running down her cheek and wears her cold façade again. I admire her ability to do that so easily.

"It is all an act, isn't it?" I hear our princess telling her, and my heart breaks into pieces as Haruka slaps her across the face. My heart aches for my love though, her whose actions damage her more than the actual damage they cause to the receiver. Her who wants to rip her arm from the shoulder down, for it has committed an offence against our precious princess.

But she needs to look fierce and cold-hearted. She picks a quarrel with Fighter, which results of the latter flying back few meters from the impact Uranus' punch releases.

We are now raising our hands and call out a small amount of our power. Still our attacks are so strong that blow up the roof. Everything happens so fast. We are all outside now, including Galaxia.

We are in the closest proximity to her; I feel it that this is our only chance. She orders us to kill Sailor Monn. We raise our braceleted wrists facing them, but in one desperate move we turn and give a direct hit on Galaxia's chest!

"The one who will have their star seed stolen, IT'S YOU!" I hear Haruka screaming, and the time seems agonizingly slow now. Why does it take so long, why her star seed doesn't come out!

The attack comes to an end as the energy of the bracelets fades. No star seed…she doesn't have one! She laughs at us, at our attempt to strike her, she even mocks our spiritual strength to not obey her.

Haruka gives up, this is the end; I fall on my knees as Galaxia takes the bracelets off of our wrists.

We lost…I tell her that even if I end up at the pits of hell, I can endure it if she is with me. As my energy drains I fall on a lower level and I can't see her anymore. I desperately tell her that I want to touch her. This loss of contact scares me more than anything. But she tries to reach me; I know she does even though I can't see her! And then I feel it, her warm hand over mine, our fingers interlace together, and I feel at peace.

The darkness embraces me as my body fades, moments later everything is pitch black, and something is missing…

I panic, I can't feel her anymore, where is she? Haruka…? HARUKA!

～O～

終わり

* * *

_Footnote:_ "The one who will have their star seed stolen, IT'S YOU!" (スターシード取られるのは貴様だ！）this phrase I used is from the musicals you can view the scene in this video: youtu .be /zVAYsvU_9nA Remove the spaces for the link to work


End file.
